The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 126
Plot Summary The Muppet friends are super excited to have Mallory Lewis with Lambchop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy as their guest stars. Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Sweetum, Pops and Dr. Strangepork (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, George and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Randy, Waldorf and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, the Swedish Chef and Andy (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob and Twitch (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Mulch, Polly Lobster and the Talking Pastrami and Cheese Sandwich (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) Cold Opening * The Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Mallory Lewis's dressing room door 3 times and tells her 19 2nds 'til curtain and Mallory agrees to do the show with them and so do Lambchop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy. * The All-New Muppet Show theme song: bubbles come right outta Gonzo's bugle. * Opening musical number: Mallory, Lambchop, Charlie Horse and Hush Puppy sing Down by the Bay. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he once went on a vacation trip to Ocean City and Statler comments to Waldorf that he once went on a vacation trip to a national park. * Bear on Patrol sketch number: Animal's framed for tearing apart a movie poster, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he's innocent and he didn't do it. * Statler comments to Waldorf that Animal's a wild and crazy fellow and Waldorf comments to Statler that he should stick with wild and crazy games and sports. * Pigs in Space sketch number: Dr. Strangepork's new invention, the Bee Smoker 500 smokes a swarm of wild and angry bees away. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to be a bee keeper his entire life and Statler comments to Waldorf that he must've been the bees' lover. * Talk Spot: Kermit and Mallory speak about the things that annoy them more than anything. * The Swedish Chef sketch number: The Swedish Chef prepares to make a pastrami and cheese sandwich, but it comes to life and begins making crazy food jokes much to his surprise. * Statler comments to Waldorf that the talking cheese and pastrami sandwich looks a bit crazy and Waldorf comments to Statler that it looks a bit peculiar. * Veterinarian's Hospital sketch number: Zoot as the patient * Waldorf comments to Statler that he sure hopes Zoot gets better from his ankle injury and Statler comments to Waldorf that it might take a bit of time for him to recover. * Muppet Labs sketch number: Bunsen and Beaker test out their new invention: the Musical Rotating Rain Barrel, which sprays water in Beaker's face. * Statler comments to Waldorf that he saw a barrel just like that in The Muppet Movie before in his entire life and Waldorf comments to Statler that it sure brings back the memories of the 70s. * Closing Musical Number: Denise and Link Hogthrob sing Venus. * Waldorf comments to Statler that he used to dance to that song at dance off parties and Statler comments to Waldorf that he prefers the Macarena himself. Transcript The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 126 transcript Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show